


Emet

by poD7et



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poD7et/pseuds/poD7et
Summary: Dean uses the stall because he has a shy bladder.





	

Sam said something about work, but Dean had no faith that this case had anything to do with the supernatural. He just wanted to have a good time. Maybe meet a nice-- scratch that-- a very naughty girl and enjoy the night.

“Yeah, you really know how to have fun, don’t you, Grandma?” Dean snarked, eliciting a smile from Sam. “Alright, I’ll meet you outside, I gotta take a leak.”

Dean walked calmly to the bathroom hoping not to look as desperate as he felt. 

Inside he saw there was a man at the urinal. If Dean’s situation wasn’t so urgent he would have stopped to ogle. He was a fine looking man, but Dean had no time to stare, he had to get to business. But, Dean had a shy bladder so he made a beeline for a stall. He knew it was stupid, but he didn’t want the guy outside to know that he had trouble performing. Once safely locked inside the stall, he pulled down his pants and sat on the toilet. 

He let his head hand hand back and his eyes in rolled up in bliss as he finally was able to take a . . . trip to the bathroom. When he opened his eyes he realized that it was suspiciously quiet. And then he noticed that there was a rough, circle shaped hole between his stall and the one next to his. He quickly pulled up his pants and then glanced under the stall. He saw a pair of feet on the other side. 

Dean was fairly certain they weren’t there when he entered the bathroom. He was also fairly certain that no one left or entered the bathroom after he did. It didn’t seem likely, but logically it had to be a demon or the guy who was standing at the urinal a moment ago. But Dean pulled up the image of that man again. He didn’t belong here. He was young, barely legal, or maybe underage. And dressed too nicely for a crap place like this.

Dean shook it off. No demons and no conspiracies. This wasn’t their kind of thing. Sure, Dad had the area marked, but that didn’t mean anything. Dad was thorough. He didn’t rule anything out without evidence. He probably never even came here before. Just because it was marked didn’t mean something supernatural was happening. This was just a coincidence.

Dean steeled himself and raised his hand to open the door, but that’s when he saw it. The hole. There was a sizeable, roughly circular shaped hole connecting his stall with the next one . . . the one with someone who could only be urinal guy.

Dean suddenly felt self conscious. He tried to look through the hole without looking. But the angle was all wrong. The hole was in front of him, and the person on the other side was behind the hole. He would never be able to see anything. Dean caught himself. This was ridiculous. He should just leave. He stood and put his hand on the door’s lock when he heard a voice.

“Do you have any toilet paper?”

Dean didn’t answer. He was ready for a whole list of scenarios to play out, but this wasn’t one of them.

“Hey, I know this is weird, but I uhh . . . could really use your help.”

Dean pulled himself together and nodded even though he realized his neighbor couldn’t see the gesture. He wadded up some toilet paper and hesitated to figure out how to get said paper to his stallmate. The hole stared at him. He shoved the paper through the hole and grunted something unintelligible.

“Thanks man,” he answered taking the proffered paper. Their fingers brushed and it sent a shiver up Dean’s spine. “My name’s Aaron,” the stranger offered, “Apparently I own this bar. My grandfather is getting on and he told me that I need to take control of the family business.”

“Awesome,” Dean grunted still not sure how to proceed. He never had a conversation with a stranger between bathroom stalls before.

“Actually, this is the most normal thing he gave me,” Aaron said, “I think he’s lost his marbles in his old age.”

Dean gave an affirmative ‘mmph’ in reply.

“But you probably don’t care,” Aaron realized. “Anyway, I owe you a drink or something. If you go to the bar, tell him Aaron said to give you a drink on the house.”

“Thanks,” Dean mumbled.

“If he gives you a hard time, just tell him ‘emet’ and he’ll know it’s me.”

“Emmet?” Dean thought it was weird that this guy had an alias. “Alright,” Dean answered, not quite sure what to make of this.

“Well, I’ll see you by the bar,” Aaron said exiting the stall.

Dean listened to the tap run as Aaron washed his hands. He waited for Aaron to leave the bathroom.

He stood up and adjusted himself. He realized he was in no condition to see his brother without embarrassing himself. He’d have to work out this problem alone in the bathroom.

Dean unbuttoned his pants and sat back down on the toilet. He took care of himself until he was sure that Emmet, or Aaron, or whoever had probably given up hope of Dean coming out to join him.

He dodged a bullet. Good thing he’d never have to see him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> A coldesthits. As if you didn't know . . . I don't write anything else . . .
> 
> Sorry, this was so short. Life is life . . .


End file.
